Choice
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Under construction Sequel to Maybe HaruXOC? HaruXRin? review to vote!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote a sequel! My first one too. The first chap is all memories that I didn't mention in the first story- some might clear things up a bit. R&R! Some things might be different because I actually started this one way before any of my fanfics including Maybe. So I kinda tried to edit this one to make it fit to the first story. R&R! Oh... and this is a couple months later.**

Second story for Fruits Basket! If you haven't read 'Maybe', then you might want to. You'll miss a lot if you do. Tohru is kinda telling the story in this one.

"Well… here's what happened: Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Ryoko (OC), Hatsuharu, and me were invited to one of the student's parties. It sounded like fun, but it would be a real bad thing if one of them transformed by bumping into somebody. But Akito somehow found out and arranged that we go. I guess he just wants us to have fun. He's so nice. He's also letting Aka go. She's a Sohma too. I met her when we went on our trip to the beach in America. Aka's also cursed by the wolf. No one knew it till they hugged. Well... She kinda tackled-hugged him... It's still so sweet... Also, we all have a plan to bring Haru and Ryoko closer in a relationship! They're really great friends. But the thing is... Last time Haru told Ryoko that he was getting back together with Rin- Which left Ryoko heart broken... I really want them to dance together- that would be so cute!"

"I'm not heart broken... By the way- Tohru, are you talking to yourself again?" asked Ryoko standing behind her.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Tohru asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah… Heheh… and what was that very last part?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Shigure and Ayame told me how Haru and Ryoko met for the first time. They were four years old and it was at one of the New Year's banquets. I saw pictures too- they were so cute! Moving on though… Plus, they took martial arts together."

"Momiji got Ryoko and Haru together on video tape and you'll never believe what they did!

Flash Back

"Haru… You're gonna catch a cold…" Ryoko said shivering.

Haru turned around and looked surprised. He then smiled. "Ryu, You're the one that's freezing." He said putting his coat around her.(The fuzziness…) "What are you even doing out here?"

"You just ran off like that. So I came looking for you. Hey, is it snowing?" She asked placing her hand out.

"You came looking for me? 'Hey, I think it is snowing…' Why?"

"I was worried, concerned, apprehensive, uneasy, troubled… I can't think of any other words." Haru then embraced Ryoko. "Um, Haru?" 'Okay… this is unusual…. And yet nice and warm- I don't know what to say anymore… Wait… I have the feeling I'm doing something wrong… disobeying an order… making a mistake…' "Rin's gonna kill me!" She yelled out loud. (Rin's going to slaughter, murder, execute, or maybe even exterminate Ryoko- run Ryoko!)

Haru pulled back and paused for a moment. Haru looked at her with… that look… (The one Kyo gives Tohru after she punches him on the roof.) "Rin doesn't want me…"

End Flashback

"Ryoko and Haru hugged! Isn't that so cute? I think that would have been the best scene for a kiss! Don't you think? It's so cute!"

"What's cute? Are you talking to your self again?" asked Yuki from behind.

"Again?"

"So, what's cute?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, don't you think Haru and Ryoko should get together?"

"What? Haru and Ryu?" 'I'm not going to say anything…'

**Some people already requested (But these aren't official!):**

**Haru X Ryoko (Yeah!)**

**Aka X Kyo (Yup!)**

**Haru X Rin (But she's mean TT )**

**Ryoko X Kyo (But this is Aka's man!)**

**Tohru X Kyo (Aka would so get Kyo)**

**Tohru X Yuki (Sure... As long as she doesn't get my Haru or Aka's Kyo...)**

**Kisa X Hiro (How'd these two come into subject?)**

**Ryoko X me (Me as in who? Uh… okay, I'm loved...)**

**Review if you have any questions, requests, comments, or suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Are you and Kaname now dating or something?" Hatsuharu asked. He was playing Halo 3 while on the phone with Ryoko. I know there's no Halo 3 for Playstation...

"Not really." Ryoko said on the other line. "How are you handling it?" Rin's objection to Haru- she said she wanted to get back together, so Haru left Ryoko alone, but then Rin changed her mind- all according to her evil plan...

"Fine... I guess..."

"What'd yah say?"

"Where the hell are you?" Haru asked killings another four soldiers on the game.

"Well, if you knew where I was then that wouldn't be much of a challenge- now would it?" Ryoko's character snuck up behind Haru's character.

"Dammit... That's the six-hundred-and-twenty-fifth time that's happened!" Haru said.

"You counted? Out of how many games?"

"Seven-thousand-twenty-two games..."

"By the way- Who's turn is it to-"

"I believe it's the Rat and the Fox this year." Haru finished. Haru then heard Ryoko drop the phone.

She picked it back up again. "Tell me you're joking..."

"I was..." Ryoko sighed. "It's you and me this year. I can't wait..."

"Same here..."

"This Christmas will be awesome..." Haru smiled turning off his PS3.

"Hey! Where'd you go? I wanted to kill you one last time..." Ryoko whined turning hers off.

"What kind of kimono are you going to wear Ryoko?" Kagura asked trying to decide what she should wear her-self. "I asked Ayame to make me one with little orange cats on it! Just to show how much I love Kyo!" Kagura dazed off for a bit. She then snapped out of it. "I also asked him to make you one if that's okay."

"Yeah- I couldn't think of anything anyway. What's it gonna look like?"

"That's a secret."

"Tell me."

"It's a secret."

"But I wanna know."

"But then it wouldn't be a secret!" Kagura smiled and ran off.

"It's quiet..." Aka said sitting next to Kyo, both doing nothing.

"Too quiet..." Ryoko mumbled sitting between Yuki and Hatsuharu, all three doing nothing as well.

Shigure then opened the door. "Hey- Ready to go to the summer house?"

"No more beaches..." moaned Ryoko.

"She just doesn't want to go there again because of all of her obsessed fans." laughed Kyo.

"At least I have fans."

"What was that! I have fans! You just can't see them..." Kyo mumbled. Hi Kyo!

"Kagura doesn't count."

"Haru, are you really serious about getting back up with Rin?" Yuki sat sitting down next to Haru.

Kyo sat across from them talking to Aka. Momiji then popped up. "Hey there!" Kyo ignored Momiji and continued to talk to Aka. "Humph..." Momiji jumped over the table right between Haru and Yuki. "Haru, why'd you get back with Rin? You seemed so into Ryoko." Momiji said.

"Huh- what?" Haru actually blushed as he sank down.

"You made Ryoko hurt inside- her heart snapped in two- her soul burned to ashes! Just look how depressed she is!" Momiji said dramatically with fake tears going down his cheeks.

Haru looked and saw Ryoko smiling and laughing with some new guy as they set the stage up. "Who the hell is he?" Black Haru yelled.

"Ryoko said his name was Kent, and-" Momiji stopped when he saw Haru getting up and walking towards Ryoko. "Somebody must be jealous!"

Ryoko turned around and jumped when she saw Haru standing right behind her. "Haru!" She looked behind him and saw Yuki and the others. "You're all here?"

"Yeah... We've never gotten to see you sing so..." He stopped and pulled her to the corner where nobody could see or hear them. Things are getting pretty serious O.o

"Are you okay Haru?" Ryoko asked feeling awkward and somewhat claustrophobic.

"Do you... Like that Kent guy?" Haru asked looking away.

"Not that way." she laughed. "First Kaname, now Kent?"

"I'm sorry..." Haru got off of her and leaned back on the wall right next to her.

"Haru... Can I ask you something?" Ryoko asked turning her head towards him.

"Yeah..."

"... Can... Can I have a hug?" she asked holding out her arms with a puppy dogface.

"You're weird." Haru laughed getting up and walking towards the tables.

Ryoko followed with her arms still out. "And you're pretty normal your-self?"

Haru stopped and Ryoko bumped into him. He smiled and hugged her.

"And what do you suppose they were doing back there?" Yuki said watching both Haru and Ryoko coming back.

"Yuki- you've been around Shigure too long." Aka said.

"Ryoko's gonna sing!" Momiji yelled jumping up and down.

Ryoko waved to them from the stage.

**I take requests to all the shows I listed at the end of my story and maybe. I also make quizzes on quizilla-so if you want me to do that- I'll try- I still take questions and comments too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This has spoilers and follows volume 8.**

"Looks like he hasn't turned into an ox yet." Kyo said walking past the students with Yuki. "Yo Haru!"

They reached a classroom that was in ruins and saw Haru just standing there while Ryoko walked out of the room. "I tried..." she mumbled rubbing her red cheek.

Haru then turned around. "What!"

"He really smashed the classroom, huh?" Momiji said while Tohru started having one of her freak out sessions.

"Are you okay Ryu- san!"

"What are you doing Haru?" Yuki asked.

"Tearing the place apart. What does it look like? If you want to stop me... You're gonna have to come at me like you're ready to kill me!" Haru yelled.

"Cut the crap Haru. When you get violent, it just causes me problems." Kyo said steeping in.

"Shut the hell up, stupid cat! Your existence causes problems. You wanna live your life scared of being ratted out? Screw that! I'd rather let everyone know everything!" Haru then grabbed Tohru's arm. "You agree with me... don't you?"

Kyo punched Haru's face. "I don't know what made you snap but don't get Tohru involved with your stupid problems." What about Ryoko?

"I know your game, stupid cat. Damn showoff."

"I'm not, moron."

"And you." Haru turned to Ryoko. "You didn't even try to punch me! Well, don't you wanna break my neck or something?"

"Huh? Why stop with the neck? I'll break every bone in your body!" Ryoko yelled grabbing Haru's shirt collar.

"Ryoko! Haru!"

Both stopped when a bucket of water spilled over them.

"That's enough." the sensei said. "That should cool your heads a little."

"Why me too?" Ryoko whimpered.

"You lost it too didn't you?"

"Wet and cold..."

"Ah... That's refreshing." Haru said snapping back to normal. "Ryu?" Haru looked at her with confusion as she was still holding his collar.

"Really? Then, while you're being refreshed, come follow Ryoko and me to the faculty room."

"What is it?" Ryoko asked.

"I thought I'd pick up the classroom, but it's already clean." Haru said. " 'I guess fairies do exist...' I hurt you, didn't I?" he asked touching her cheek. "Ryoko..." Haru started to say.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked walking towards them. "Um, Ryoko, Ms. Honda wanted to see you."

" 'Kay." She stood up. "Stay out of trouble Haru."

"The girls in the class cleaned it up already so... Anyway, Haru, you--"

"Yuki. You know, you really could just call her 'Tohru'."

"Don't start! This isn't about me right now! What we should worry about right now is you, Haru! Haru, you're always worrying about everyone else. But I only worry about myself..." Yuki admitted

"Hm... So you only care about yourself, huh? That's funny. You wouldn't think someone so self-absorbed would come to check up on me. Thank you." Haru said. "Besides, you don't think I get obsessed with my self, too? Why else do you think I turn black and tear things apart?"

"..."

"Rin still won't listen to me..." Haru slid to the ground.

"But Ryoko would."

"What should we have for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Shougayaki..." said a familiar voice. "I would like some Shougayaki." Haru stood in front of a sprinkler and he was soaked.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked coming out of the school. Kinda slow today, aren't we?

"It's refreshing..." Hatsuharu spaced out for a moment.

Kyo came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just cooling off, eh? To me, it just looks creepy."

"Gotcha!" Momiji shouted, squirting Kyo in the face with water. "On hot days, water is the best!"

"He's right, you know." Haru smiled and pulled Ryoko in the water with him. '

"Aka!" Momiji yelled running up to her. "You're right Aka! It really does look fun!" Momiji shouted. "I'm so excited! Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Kyo grabbed Momiji's head.

"Let's ask the girls if they want to go in before we go in." Yuki said.

"They're speechless." Haru said.

"That's a 'no'."

"Tohru, are you scared?" Momiji asked.

"No- I'll go in!" Tohru said looking like she was having a heart attack.

"Come on Kyo!" Aka pulled him in.

Momiji then got behind Ryoko. "Oh, Haru, I'm so scared!" he said trying to imitate her voice. He then pushed her into Hatsuharu. "Hold me Haru-san!"

"Uh..."

Haru looked at Ryoko then Tohru. "If you guys are that scared, why don't you create your own settings?"

"Huh? Eek!" Tohru jumped as a fake head popped out from behind her.

"For example, that person, he looks scary but..." He walked over to it. "He's actually a fine, upstanding, young man who likes animals and cooking. On Sundays, he even volunteers for community service. Growing up, he was the guy that all the girls wanted to marry. But he has one flaw-he is easily moved to tears. But even such a man can have a grievous past... When he was ten years old, he was separated from his mother. It was pouring rain the night it happened. She pulled a sweater over him, one she had knit for herself. Her gentle hands... Gentle voice... The tears that welled up in her eyes... That was the last image he has of his mother. The next morning, she was gone. All that was left were his drunkard father, a huge debt, and the sweater. But he remembered his mother's tears from that might, and never held it against her. And silently, he worked for his father to repay the debt, all the while clutching the sweater, fragrant with his mother's love... dreaming of the day when he would be reunited with her. And that day has finally come. She's here today to see her long lost son. His mother had her reasons for leaving their home. But now, she has come to tell him she regrets her action. Let's have the mother explain the rest." Another fake head popped out and Haru ripped it out. He walked back to the first body. "An emotional meeting."

"After all that, they come over and eat," Kyo mumbled.

"Me too! I want some meat too!" Momiji cheered.

"Shougayaki... Yay." said Haru.

"There's plenty for seconds." Tohru said with a smile.

**Review to this question please! Should Haru and Ryoko kiss- or should Rin get back together with Haru?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This starts out of nowhere. Sorry! I forgot to add this in...**

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

"Don't look at me! Don't!" Kyo screamed as he started transforming. Kazuma watched saying nothing. "Don't look at me!" Kyo jumped up and started running into the forest.

"Kyo!" Ryoko yelled knowing he wouldn't answer or turn back. She glared at Kazuma then ran after Kyo.

"K... Kyo? Kyo!" Aka started running after them with Tohru following.

"Ky.. Kyo..." Ryoko murmured trying to catch her breathe. "Stop running..."

Kyo turned around getting ready to run but stopped when he saw Yuki blocking his way. "Kyo!"

Kyo roared as he started to charge at Yuki. But Ryoko shielded Yuki and Kyo ended up having his claws go across Ryoko's stomach. Kyo stood still and quiet but Yuki snapped out of it and got behind him trying pull him away causing Kyo to scratch Yuki's arm. Ryoko fell to her knees just before Aka and Tohru arrived. Tohru ran to Ryoko's side as Aka walked cautiously over the Kyo who was being held down by Yuki. "Kyo?"

Kyo turned away from Aka.

"Kyo." Aka walked right beside him.

"Aka, go with Tohru!" Yuki yelled even though he knew she wouldn't listen. Aka put her arms around Kyo and just stayed there.

"It's okay... You don't have to... You don't have to love everything... If you're afraid... It just proves you've seen the real me... Not like my mom... She went threw all the motions of loving me... She never even tries to see me. I wanted us to talk together and worry together too... I was fine with her being afraid... Even if she didn't love me in that ugly form. I thought it was sexy I wanted... I wanted us to stay together... I've been a fool..." Kyo said in his human form. He hugged Aka.

"Ryoko! Stay awake!" Yuki yelled. Kyo turned to see Ryoko fall to the ground. Aka and him ran over to her and Kyo picked her up, since Yuki had hurt his arm.

Kyo, with Ryoko on his back, finally reached Shigure's house with Kazuma waiting for them. He fell to his knees with a smile on his face while Shigure, looking relieved, started laughing.

"Uh... Sorry to ruin the whole happy moment but... Ryoko in pain right here..." Ryoko struggled to say.

"Yuki... Thank you..." Kagura said finishing up with his bandages. She then left shutting the door.

"No Kagura... Thank you..."

"You're not even saying good bye?" Kyo growled. He ran to Kazuma and tried to hit him a couple of times but he ended up missing and getting hit himself. "No... I'm not good enough... But someday- I swear! I'm gonna be! I'm gonna be the kind of person my master can be proud to tell the world... "I'm his dad!" " Kyo yelled slamming his fist into Kazuma's palm.

Kazuma smiled pushing him away. "You haven't changed... You're still quite the troublesome son... Kyo..."

"Breakfast time, breakfast time, all for me, breakfast- Kyo, it's time to eat. You're sure lively this morning. Hm?" Shigure said with a confused look, looking at Yuki sitting on the stairs. "Let's see now... Where to start?"

"Shigure..."

"Uh, yes Tohru?" Shigure said turning towards her.

"Is it okay... If we go visit... Ryoko in the hospital?" Tohru asked not making eye contact.

Shigure sighed. "Of course."

"And tomorrow... Would it be okay if I see Akito?"

Shigure flinched. "Tohru... May I speak to you outside?"

'Wow...' Ryoko slightly opened her eyes to see a cow in her face. "Haru?" She said struggling to get up.

"Hey, you're awake." Haru stood up holding her cow plushie. "You actually kept this?"

"Kyohei!" Ryoko took and hugged the plushie.

"You even named it?" Haru laughed to himself. "Oh, and when did you start talking in your sleep?"

"What!" Ryoko blushed.

"You said something about ice cream."

Ryoko's eyes widened as she looked at her hands. "Crap! I thought I had it for sure!"

"Hm?" Haru ruffled up her hair. "From what I heard- you were hit in the stomach, not the head. No sugar before bed now."

"Hatsuharu!" Just then the door opened and Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Aka came in.

Haru glared at Kyo. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you just get out of control like that? You hurt Ryoko! You even hurt Yuki! You almost hurt Aka!" Black Haru yelled. "And-" he stopped when Ryoko had threw Kyohei at him. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"No fighting." she said crossing her arms.

**So that's what I kinda forgot to write...**

**And I take requests to all the shows I listed at the end of my story and maybe. I also make quizzes on quizilla-so if you want me to do that- I'll try- I still take questions and comments too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ppls... The last chapter was only in my head- I just forgot to put it in... this chapter follows with vol. 10 so it's got major spoilers.**

"Let's go in! Let's go in!" Momiji shouted pulling Aka and Ryoko into the water. "Cold! Isn't it?" he said splashing the both of them and Tohru.

"You're not going in, Kyo?" Haru asked turning towards him.

"No way."

Haru got up and looked towards the ocean. "I thought for sure sensei would come."

"He said he'd join us once he's gotten enough work out of the way." Yuki said.

"At least we get to see them... in all their swimsuit clad glory." Haru said stretching and cracking his shoulders.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Yuki and Kyo yelled together.

"Fine- Yuki can stare at Tohru-san and Kyo can have Aka-san. I call Ryu-san though."

Kyo pulled Haru into a noogie.

"It's just the natural reaction of any normal young man... ouch." Haru said.

"You're hardly a 'Normal young man'!" Kyo shouted.

"Look! Look, you three!" Momiji yelled referring to Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. They all turned their heads. "Tohru's amazing! Look at her swim!"

"Wow..." Haru said finally getting out of Kyo's hold.

"It's true... That is amazing. Honda-san's a better swimmer than I thought"

Haru took off his sunglasses. "But it looks like she's not breathing."

"Moron. If you're really going to swim in the ocean... at least remember to breathe." Kyo said sitting on top of a rock in front of Tohru.

"You were watching...? Was I really swimming!"

"Yeah, but that swim could have killed you. 'Listen to what I'm saying.' "

"I'll show you more swimming!" Tohru shouted going back out in to the water.

"You don't have to! I'm telling you, you'll be kidnapped by the currents!" He turned around. "Yo, Momiji! Teach her how to breathe!" he yelled pulling her to shore in a lifesaver.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Tohru laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"This is so fun!"

"You want fun? I'll give you fun!" Kyo spun the lifesaver around with Tohru still in it. He then let go of the lifesaver and swam to Aka.

"So Kyo went in the water with them after all..." Haru said sitting next to Yuki.

Ryoko then got out of the water and walked over to them. "You guys gonna go into the water or just sit here for the rest of the day playing life guards?"

"Yuki! Come join us!" Tohru yelled.

"Ah... Okay!" Yuki yelled back taking off his shirt. Take it off! lol

"Well, shall we head in too?" Haru asked turning to Ryoko.

"Maybe later..." she said lying down on her towel.

"Huh? Getting out already, Kyo?"

"I didn't want to go in the first place!" Kyo yelled.

Haru then picked Ryoko up over his shoulder and grabbed Kyo's wrist.

"Hey!" Ryoko tried struggling free.

"I challenge you to a contest." Haru said dragging them to the water.

"Stop it you idiot! Let go!" Kyo shouted.

"Yuki. Want to compete with us? If you join, Kyo will get into it." Haru said still holding onto Ryoko and Kyo.

"Like hell I will! I'm not that simple! There's no way I'm going to lose! I'm gonna kick your asses!"

"See Yuki, why'd I tell yah?"

"So you guys find out how to catch these bugs yet?" Haru asked while Ryoko was drying his hair with a towel.

"It's not that easy!"

"Sissy?"

"Kisa!" Tohru embraced Kisa.

" 'Sheesh... and we only just got here!' " Thought Hiro.

Ryoko watched them as they hugged. "I thought I was sissy... I've been replaced!" Ryoko cried before running into a room.

"Jilted again, eh?" Haru said before drinking out of his water bottle.

"Jilted! Jilted!" Momiji chanted beside him.

"I'm tired of being in the car all day! Just show me to my room!" Hiro yelled getting irritated.

"As far as rooms go, girls are in this wing, and all the boys are in that wing." Tohru explained.

"What are you saying?"

"C'mon Hiro! You can share a room with one of us! Kisa can stay in Tohru's room!" Momiji said.

"Would you stop deciding those things on your own? There's no way I'm sharing a room with anyone!"

"Ah... You won't share a room unless it's with Kisa..." Haru taunted.

"How precious." Ryoko yelled joining in, still in the room.

"I never said that!" Hiro yelled in defense.

"Oh, welcome you two. You got here early." Yuki said coming in.

"Ah... I see..." Haru mumbled. "In that case, Yuki and I will share a room." He said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Congratulations! Satsuki... so young..." Shigure said fanning himself with a fan.

"That's my mom you're talking about! Could you cut that out? You're freaking me out!"

"Shigure... You've been sitting there for so long... aren't you going to swim?" Kisa asked.

"Nnn? I'm not very fond of swimming."

"You're sun bathing, right?" Tohru asked.

"More like... admiring swim suits?" Shigure smiled. "It was a joke!" Shigure shouted as Hiro dragged Kisa away.

"Tohru! Is something wrong? Is the watermelon too heavy?" Momiji asked.

"I'm all right. But you did buy a lot of them."

"That's because, when it comes to watermelon, there has to be a watermelon smashing tournament!" He shouted. "To celebrate Hiro's mama having a baby!"

"Momiji, where are the sticks and blind folds?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, what's that?" Haru than raised his hand and smashed the watermelon! Hi-ya!

"Go for it Hiro! It'll be a good story for when you're a big brother! That was nice. Like a hot knife through watermelon." Momiji said as Haru started eating the watermelon he just smashed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about... Don't you mean butter?"

"Don't smash it with your bare hands then eat it!" Yuki yelled.

"I will do my best to smash one in celebration!" Tohru yelled. "In celebration of Hiro's baby--"

"I told you it's not my baby!"

"--Tohru Honda will humbly smash the watermelon!"

"Stu--!"

"Eh! 'Seriously?' "

"Take that!" Tohru slammed her hand on the watermelon but it didn't really effect it... the watermelon I mean... She started tearing and shuttering.

"Are you crying because you couldn't break it or because your hand hurts?" Kyo asked.

"When I was a kid, I thought that if you swallowed a watermelon seed, a watermelon would grow in your stomach." Haru confessed.

"For real?" Yuki asked looking around.

"I was a little scared."

"Come to think of it... Where are the kids?" Haru asked.

"They were in the living room with Tohru." Ryoko said. Bet you didn't know she was there

Yuki looked threw the window and saw them lying on the floor.

Tohru murdered them!

"Yeah... It looks like they're asleep. Momiji, too."

"Akito is here?" Tohru asked as Shigure came in.

"Yup. He just arrived." He said.

"Is he staying here?" Momiji asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Of course not. He's staying in the hanare." Hanare- a detached room, like a guesthouse.

"Well, we're off then to greet him." Momiji said before leaving with Aka, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ryoko and Shigure.

"Kisa, are you all right?" Hiro asked holding her hand as they walked.

"Yes... But why did he come here all of the sudden? Akito?" Kisa said hanging her head.

"Everyone's so depressed... He did come without any warning." Momiji said walking beside Ryoko. "I wonder if Yuki will be all right with seeing him."

"Worry about yourself. Akito doesn't like you." Haru reminded.

Momiji just laughed. "I'm fine! I'm used to it! But I do... Want to get back soon..."

"Thank you for coming. I'm so happy. Welcome." Akito said stepping out. "I... Love you all..." He said smiling.

**I love Haru more! (Hugs Haru)**

**What should happen next? I'm open to suggestions... Or any comments or questions- as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And something important! A lot of people want it Haru x oc or Haru x Ryoko- so this is what I'll do- First one to get the most votes wins-**

"Oh!" Tohru jumped up, trying to seize the cloth that was now flying away. "Please come back!" she followed it all the way behind some trees. "Don't fly- …Away?" Tohru stopped by a bush to see a horse lying up ahead.

"Are you… from the zodiac?"

"Rin!" Ryoko ran up to the horse. "It is you, Rin."

"Ryoko!"

"Tohru? Oh- Thank you for finding her. This is Rin Sohma, and as you can see, she's the horse. But why did you transform?" Ryoko asked. "Are you sick?"

"Should we call Hatori?"

Ryoko then pulled Tohru to the side before Rin could kick her.

"Rin! You could kill someone, kicking them in that form." She scolded.

Then there was that popping noise that everyone knows. "Don't call anyone!" Rin screamed.

"Oh- please take this!" Tohru threw the cloth over Rin. "I'll go get you a change of clothes!"

"Why are you here anyway?" Ryoko asked as Rin started picking up her clothes. "Did you come here to see someone?"

"Shut up!" Rin grabbed the collar of Ryoko's shirt. "Where I go and what I do is my business! All right! And what ever you do, don't tell anyone I was here! If you do- I'll kill you!"

"Kill me? You don't have it in you." Ryoko laughed slightly.

"You talk big, Ryoko, but you're nothing but a replacement for me! Remember that!" Rin yelled again before walking off.

"Ryoko…" Tohru stood behind her with some spare clothes in her hands.

"I don't think Haru thinks of you as a replacement." Momiji said out of the blue.

"Huh? Where'd you hear that?" Ryoko asked setting down the instructions to some fireworks.

"Tohru told me."

Ryoko then turned her head towards the window. "What's Akito doing here?"

Momiji then got up and started heading out with Ryoko following.

"Akito, what's the matter? It's so late." said Momiji walking out with Ryoko.

"I came to see Tohru." Akito said with his that ghastly, memorable smile. "Something came up and I have to go home. But I realized I haven't gotten to see Tohru Honda yet."

"But Tohru's asleep." Ryoko remembered.

"Wake her up."

"You can't!" Momiji stood in front of the door with his arms spread out.

"Akito, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"Did something happen?"

"Why? Because I fell sick!" Akito yelled as he hit Momiji. "Understand! Are you happy now? You just want to look down on me! You just want to analyze me with your holier-than-thou logic!"

"Akito, stop!" Ryoko stood in front of Momiji protectively as Tohru ran out.

"Please stop!"

"Stop? That sounds like an order. That's terrible. Terrible. You're a horrible person, aren't you?" Akito said smiling at Tohru. "Tohru, I came here to see you. There's something I want to tell you." Akito then took a hold of Tohru. "Don't get arrogant you little bitch!"

**Don't forget to Review and Vote- And I know My writing is getting sucker all the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taking me like forever- High school….**

"Stop? That sounds like an order. That's terrible. Terrible. You're a horrible person, aren't you?" Akito said smiling at Tohru. "Tohru, I came here to see you. There's something I want to tell you." Akito then took a hold of Tohru. "Don't get arrogant you little bitch!" He then turned to Ryoko glaring at her. "Don't think you can get out of this one Ryoko." And with that- He left! yay!

"Tohru?" Ryoko said softly sitting next to her on the bus ride.

"Leave her alone." Hatsuharu said leaning back against the wall instead of sitting in a free seat.

"Fine." She mumbled. He didn't know what happened last night with Akito.

Yuki said nothing, but Momiji seemed to be his regular self- or maybe he was just trying to cover things up. Hiro was starting to get suspicious of all of the silence, while Kisa started to get worried.

Aka and Kyo stayed to themselves in the back of the bus.

"Are we there yet?" somebody finally said that broke the silence. Everyone turned to Kisa.

Then Momiji finally spoke up. "Almost- just like a block more. Wow, I didn't know you were so impatient, Kisa!" Momiji said jokingly.

"Yeah! The amusement park! A beach is fun and all- don't get me wrong- but I needed to get on some cool rides!" Momiji said before running off with Kisa and Hiro.

"Miss. Honda and I are going to walk around the gardens. Is there someplace you want to meet afterwards?" Yuki asked taking Tohru's hand.

"Um… How 'bout right by the zoo entrance?" Aka suggested.

"Okay- We'll meet there later." Yuki said before leaving with Tohru.

"Kyo and me are gonna go ride some rides! Right Kyo?" Aka asked tugging on his arm.

"Can't we just walk around?" Kyo asked.

"When did you turn into the elderly?" Haru said.

"Who are you calling old!"

"So you'll come with me!" Aka said excitingly.

"I never said anything like that!" But Aka pulled Kyo away before he could protest, leaving Haru and Ryoko all alone.

'Awkward moment…' Ryoko thought to herself.

"So, do you want to go on that new water ride?" Haru asked eyeing a waterfall not too far away.

"You want us to get wet so early?" Ryoko asked wide-eyed. Haru just smiled. What's he thinking?

"Oh- I know! We'll be cooler off if we get wet now!"

"Um- Yeah. Well, shall we go?" Haru asked holding out his hand.

"It's calling to us!" Ryoko asked in her hyper tone.

"That was refreshing…" Haru said moving some strands of wet hair from his face.

"It was. So what next?" Ryoko asked.

"Wanna go check out the animals? The zoo's the closest- and we have all day."

"Sure!"

"Hey, Ryoko…?"

"Yes-sum?"

"Yuki told me that he saw Rin. And you and Tohru were with her at the time." Haru said not making eye contact.

Ryoko tensed up a bit. "True- what about it?"

Haru grabbed her shoulders but looked at the ground. "Did she hurt you in any way?"

"Like I told you last time- that little unpleasant incident a long time ago was just an accident. Nothing intentional- and she'd never do anything like that."

"I know- but still- If you get hurt- I won't hesitate to do something."

"Well- same to you then- If anybody's picking on you- I'll kick their ass- and then I'll kick yours 'cause you didn't kick theirs when you should have." Ryoko joked.

"I feel special." Haru said smiling again, but still looking at the ground. He then looked up. "What was she doing there then?"

"I really don't know."

**okay- I know that sucked just like the others, but I don't have a lot of ideas right now… So if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions- and I really need suggestions- just review or email me at**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm not sure if anyone's reading this- but if you are- review and I'll continue . **_

"Zebras!!!" Ryoko jumped behind Haru and peeked from over his shoulder to see the harmless zebras just grazing in their savannah style exhibit. Horses weren't very fond of Ryoko for some reason, and who knew if zebras felt the same way. Anywho, she didn't really feel like finding out today.

"Yeah, glad you know your animals Ryu." Haru said looking at the exhibit's info sign. "Now what do Zebras like to eat?"

"Little foxes named Ryoko." Ryoko whimpered. "Can we go look at something else? How about the petting zoo?"

"Are you scared?" Hatsuharu asked turning around to face a shaking Ryoko. "Of zebras?"

"No! It's just I'm not very fond of things with hooves." Haru gave her a little frown. "Things with hooves that want to step on me."

"I doubt that they want to hurt you." He gently pushed her towards the fence. "Go on and pet one. If he devours your hand, then I guess you were right and I was wrong."

"Hell no!"

"You want to do this the hard way then?"

"Hard way?"

Hatsuharu lifted her up with ease and dumped her on the other side of the fence. "Come on Ryu, go pet a zebra." He said with a smirk as he used Ryoko's new fear of zebras as entertainment.

"Hey there." Haru plucked a strand of hair from Ryoko's head without warning.

Ryoko winced. "What are you doing? My head isn't exactly a free sample table of my hair!"

"Looks like you're turning into Snow White." He said holding up a single hair.

"Are you saying my hair's turning black?" Ryoko looked closer and noticed it was pure white.

"No, white."

"Weird, I didn't think I was that old."

Letting the strand of hair blown away, he then noticed something different about Ryoko. Something more obvious than the white fiber of hair. "Ryoko… Your eyes…"

"What about my-" Haru placed his palm on her cheek but that didn't last two long. Something came over Ryoko as she quickly slapped it away, scratching him in the process. Haru gave her a shocked look. It wasn't the slight stinging pain from his hand, but the fact that Ryoko actually scratched him. "Are you okay?" he asked her even though he was the one who had been hurt.

Ryoko 's eyes started to tear up as she backed away from him. Before he could stop her, she took off not caring where she was going. Only to be away from him seemed best. She knew that she had no right to do something like that and for that she was sorry and regretful, but she couldn't stop herself.

Sorry it was so short- but I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this story- if you are- message me or review and I'll continue- plus, I hurt one of my hands so I'm typing with my retarded hand ' Review and I'll promise to write a more interesting and longer chapter next time

**Also tell me if you have any suggestions or questions!!!**


	9. Auth Note 2011!

So to anyone still reading this story… I haven't really worked on this story for 5-6 years and have been working on original fiction stories rather than fanfiction. ANYWHO! I was really happy to wake up this morning and read a review from… Anonymous! I didn't know I had RyokoxHaru fans ;A; ! If anyone would like me to re-write or even continue the story, raise yee hand! And don't hesitate to send me any questions, suggestions, or even a hello via review or pm here!


End file.
